


The Strings are Attached

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Clubbing, Crushes, Dry Humping, Even has been crushing on Isak forever, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, Oblivious, promiscous Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: they have a friends with benefits thing going on. Even didn't get the memo that you don't start those with someone you've been crushing on for years





	The Strings are Attached

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this up today so excuse ant typos or lack of cohesion

Isak and Even have been hooking up for about 3 months.  They were all in a friend group with Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas. All have been friends since primary school

But the friends with benefits situation luckily didn't change the dynamic of their friend group. Even always had a crush on Isak as far as he can remember but when the boys were so comfortable around each other,  sometimes they would change around each other and well, when Even saw Isaks plump bum, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to get inside him but he remained quiet about it because he could never ruin the friend dynamic by trying to get inside his friends pants 

But when Isak found out the guy he was really hopeful would be his boyfriend just considered Isak an experiment and he's in fact straight,  things just kind of happened.  Isak went to Evens and he cried. Even ordered them some food and Isak wanted a cuddle and the moment took over, they kissed and had sex and it just hadn't stopped.

They didn't talk about it much,  they had a brief conversation the morning after about liking it and wanting to keep doing it and that was it. So when they were on a night out or one of them was lonely,  they gravitated back to each other and it was smooth sailing.

All the boys were currently in the club, near the bar, drinking their pints.

"Are you guys picking up anyone ?"

Isak shrugs, "If anyone is even gay here, don't know why you guys won't come to a gay bar for once, switch it up"

"Cus there won't be any ladies" Mahdi answers simply. 

"Besides." Magnus chimes in, "Y'all have each other, we're the ones who need a lay."

"Hes backup,  no offense" He says looking up at Even and back at the guys, "it would be nice to meet new people."

Mahdi looks around sarcastically, "Wow, look at all these strangers"

"Gay ones, asshole" Isak fires back as he feels an arm wrap around him.  He looks up at Even confused, "What's up?"

"Dance with me" He ask softly.

Isak nods and puts down his drink on the bar and leads the way.  Even looks back at the boys who are dramatically doing hip thrusting motions and Jonas teasing Even, mouthing "You love him" He rolls his eyes and turn back around when Isak stops. Isak presses his ass against the front of Even and moves his hips to the beat of the music. Evens hands naturally gravitate towards Isaks hips guiding them. Isak reaches up and runs his hands through the back of Evens hair. A more sensual song comes on and Isak could tell Even is getting turned on without looking at him or feeling his hard on. It's all in the little movements.  He feels Evens hands creep under his shirt to caresses and squeeze his hip bones. He begins breathing heavily against Isaks neck so Isak gives him what he wants. He bends over just slightly, pushing his ass back against Even and begins grinding back into him harder. Evens mouth is hung open as he holds onto Isak watching the boy bent over in front of him. His breathing is already irregular and he's growing hard so fast and knows Isak has to feel him. The boy keeps grinding back into him, rubbing against his growing dick but Even pulls him up. Isak is now facing Even, staring up at him, "You okay?"

Even nods, "I just, I'm really hard and was trying not to fucking cum right here."

"I want you to" Isak says as he presses their lower halves together and begins dry humping against Even whos head falls back, "God Isak." He needs to gain some self control. He pushes his hand in between their crotches and takes Isaks hand, "We're going to mine"

As they are walking out of the club, they hear the boys whistling at them. They flip them off and head to Evens. Once they make it to the bedroom, clothes are being shredded immediately. Even pushes Isak on the bed and climbed on top and grinds his cock into his. They dry hump aggressively, kissing throughout until Isak takes Evens hand, pushing it to his hole. Even understands and pulls back, getting the lube. He takes his time opening up Isak because the boy hates when he rushes.  Isak is soon begging for Even and Even turns Isak on his side and lifts his leg up to rest on his own. He puts a condom on and holds Isaks cheek as he pushes inside. His left hand stays on Isaks hip as he begins moving inside of him 

Every time they have sex at Evens, they're usually on their side. His parents caught them on two occasions so they told themselves, they can only do positions easily to recover from, ergo no riding which was Isak s favorite.

Isak grips onto the sheet as he tells Even to move a little faster and he does immediately. He's rhythmically fucking into Isak who's biting onto the sheets below him. He's whining and gripping onto everything he could and with his cock rubbing up against the sheets, it's all too much. He turns his head back and kisses Even. it's sloppy, it's messy and desperate. An attempt to get closer but they end up with their faces being pressed together, breathing into each other, too overwhelmed to have the coordination to kiss.

"Tell me how you feel" Even whispers roughly

"So good" Isak whines. He's almost silent, he says it so quietly. "I love when you fuck me, god. I love it so much" Even can't help himself and has to kiss him. It's rough and there's a lot of tongue and Even can't help his movements,  his cock has a mind of its own right now because Isak telling him he loves this goes straight to his cock.

"Isak, are you close? I'm about to fucking come, I need you to soon!!" He begs. Isak whines and brings his hand down to his dick, stroking himself, "Just like that,  Even"  Even holds out just long enough for Isak to come all over his sheets and follows not even three seconds later. 

"Fuck, that was good" He heavily breathes as he pulls out, cleaning both of them up. Isak gets up as per usual to take a shower as Even changes the sheets, throwing the dirty one on the floor. When they're ready for bed, they curl on either side of the bed and go to sleep.

.

Even wakes up before Isak, which is also routine. He heads downstairs and sees his family in the living room and waves lazily. He heads to the kitchen to get a box of cereal and hops on the couch.

"Is Isak here?" His 26 year old sister, Isabella ask.

"Yeah" He answers confused. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know.  Just that you guys were fucking loud. Again " She reiterates annoyed. "it woke me up" 

Even rolls his eyes, "We weren't even that loud this time"

"Will you two cut it out?" His dad interrupts trying to focus on his t.v. program.

"How long are you going to keep fucking him before you tell him you're in love with him and it's not just benefits to you? Huh, Even? Are you going to tell him you want him to stop fucking other people after being in love with him, practically your whole fucking life" She whisper shouts.

If Even could get away with throwing something at her, he would. "You're a bitch" he settles for and goes back upstairs. He knows his family is tired of seeing him continue this though he has feelings but it's not their business who he likes and who he chooses to sleep with. 

"Hey" Even greets seeing Isak lying down, scrolling his phone.  

"Morning, I was getting ready to leave." He says sitting up.  

"You know you don't have to"

"But I should" He gets out of bed and gets dressed. "There's like a disco night thing tomorrow night at the gay club, gonna tell the rest of the boys. Okay? " 

Even nods and kisses Isaks cheek as the boy heads down the steps,  says good morning and goodbye to Evens family and is out the door.

Isak gets laid the night after so he doesn't come over and Even tries to think about anything other than someone else having his Isak.

It's disco night and they all meet at the front of the club. "Thank you boys for finally coming to the best part of town. You can thank me later" He smiles brightly, and Even can't stop looking down at Isak in a silver metallic fishnet top and black jeans. He looks fucking to die for and Even prepares himself for seeing people all over Isak. They show their IDs and enter the venue of half naked men, strobe lights and disco ball flashing and the smell of beer all throughout.  

"Not a single lady" Jonas shakes his head. Isak rolls his eyes, "One night. I tolerate straight clubs all the time. you can go without for one night" 

"Fine, you're right" Jonas holds his hands up in defense as Isak brings them to the dance floor and they're all dancing around, enjoying the surprisingly good playlist. they're enjoying each other's company, it's all friendly until someone wraps his arm around Isaks waist. Isak turns back and looks up a the person who's cute. He whispers a, "Dance with me" in his ear. Isak nods and stays in his group circle but is now dancing with the guy pressed against him. They dance for a song and a half before the guy is teasing Isak and diving his hand to rim of the front of Isaks pants. Even feels a lump get caught in his throat because Isak let's it happen. The guy has his hand in Isaks pants and can tell he's touching Isak over his briefs.  Isaks head is resting back against the guys chest he doesn't even know the name of and Even can't stand to watch it so he turns around and heads to the bar. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around. It's Jonas, giving him an empathetic look.

"It's okay, dude"

Even nods and drinks his beer, not really wanting to talk about it.

"You know how Isak is."

"Every time we have sex, I think maybe this is the time he'll realise he actually wants me. that he can feel how I feel for him. but then this shit happens."

"Then you need to stop sleeping with him, it's not helping."

"I don't want to." He replies simply. "I want to keep doing it, I just want the rest of him too"

"And you still won't think about telling him?" 

"I think about it everyday but if he fucking says he's not interested, that would ruin everything. Not just between me and him but all of us boys and I can't do that to you guys"

"I think it's worth it after how long--"

"Guys, I'm heading out of here" They're interrupted by Isaks voice. They both turn to look at him with the guy he was dancing with him, who is sucking all over his neck and Even wants to puke because it's not even sexy, the guy looks like he's trying to suck Isaks blood. Even just hopes the guy sees the hickeys he left on Isaks hips and inner thighs and knows he not that special.

"Text the address, Yeah?" Jonas confirms. Isak nods and waves them goodbye. Jonas squeezes his shoulder and ordered them more alcohol, on him. 

.

It's Sunday morning and the boys usually order food and eat on their balcony and watch movies so Even heads over to Isak and Jonas place. When he arrives, he greets Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus who are chilling on the floor. "Morning bro"

"Morning" He says joining them on the floor. "Isak still sleep?"

"He didn't come home yet." Even nods in understanding and the boys don't touch on the subject."But we can order his food for him?" Mahdi asks. They nod and get to ordering as Jonas puts a movie on. The food arrives in 30 minutes as it's only about three streets away. Isak is still not home but they don't discuss it. When they're halfway done with their meals, they hear the front door and all look up to see Isak walking in. He smiles, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, we ordered for you" Magnus answers. Usually after one of them gets laid, it's all they talk about the next morning but the boys are always quiet about if Isak has gotten laid and Even is around.

"Is everything okay?" Isak ask hesitantly, recognizing the silence as he pulls his food out of the bag. They all nod, "Just the movie is really good"

Isak nods and gets comfortable and Even can't stop looking at Isak because the amount of hickeys on his neck is unreal and he is trying to contain his anger by focusing on his food and the movie and anything else but it's getting harder the longer they remain in silence.

"I'm going to change real quick" Isak says once he finishes his food and gets up to go to his room. Even let's out the breath he was holding and looks up at the boys, "I'm gonna tell him"

The boys look shocked, eyes widened, stuttering to reply but Even is already in Isaks room, door closed behind him. Isak turns around when he sees Even. "Hi" he smiles standing their naked, as he tugs on a clean pair of underwear. "What's up?"

Even sits on Isaks bed and tries to work up the nerve to tell him. Isak climbs in Evens lap and wraps his arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss his lips. Even turns his head and looks up at him, "Didn't you just have sex with some random guy?" 

Isaks brows furrow in confusion, "What? what does that have to--"

"Because Isak, I'm not enough for you. you literally just came back from fucking someone and now you want me? You didn't last night."

"Whoa" Isak says standing up. "What is your issue? How long have you known me and now there's a problem with me having sex with other people?"

"No, it's just--"

"Because last time I checked, we fuck each other when we don't pick up anyone else. That's what friends with benefits is last time I checked."

Even jaw clenches, "Can you let me speak for a fucking second?"

"Fine, what?" He ask stubbornly, leaning back against his door.

"I don't have a problem with you doing what you want, I just hate that I'm back up. and I know how this works, okay? But it's like--I don't know, I mean I'm not fucking anyone else cus I only want to with you. I love having sex with you, I mean it's really good, is it just me?"

"Of course it's not just you, it is really good. You're the best I've had."

"Then why do you need to keep finding fulfillment elsewhere?"

Isak looks at him confused, "Because as far as I know, we're not in a relationship and I can do whatever the fuck I want. and I know you may not want to sleep around but it's just something I do, okay? We can end this if it isn't working."

There's silence among them for a while. Even is looking at the ground and Isak is looking at him. 

"Did that guy see all the marks I left on you?" Even ask.

Isak chuckles, "Yeah, he was a bit jealous"

"Good." He says looking up at him

Isak flinches as he stares at Even whos staring right back at him. "Um, it sounds like you're jealous" he awkwardly scratches his head.

"I like you" he says and comes out with it. "And not just as best friends. like relationship like you. And every time we have sex, I think maybe you feel the chemistry too but then this happens. When we have sex, it's the best part of my day, having you kiss me and be vulnerable like that for me. I want that. I've liked you for years, everyone's knows. The boys, my family. Everyone. and I hate watching you pick up boys, I fucking hate it so much cus I wish I was enough. I wish what we did was enough for you. and I've been hiding it for so long but I couldn't. Not anymore." 

Isak is staring at him purely dumbfounded. He's confused, he's shocked, he's surprised. He doesn't know how to feel. He has his hands behind him back, peeling at the paint on the door because he's so nervous and doesnt know how to reply.

"If you don't like me like that, just say it please." Even insists, the silence is killing him. 

"I don't know Even, you just sprung this on me. I don't know what to say." 

"Okay, well I'll just go." He says getting up. Isak puts a hand to his chest and stops him, "Let me think for a minute"

"About what? You either like me or you dont?"

"Can you fucking calm down for 5 seconds? Jesus Christ!!" Isak says fed up. Even sighs and sits down on the bed as Isak paces and thinks to himself. 

It feels like a life time to Even but after about 5 minutes, Isak speaks up, "I'm done thinking"

"And?" Even looks up, less than hopeful.

Isak bites his lip as he walks over and sits in his lap, "Well, I mean you're obviously handsome and we are best friends already so I have to like you to some extent. And the sex is,ya know." He chuckles. "Youre always so good to me and I did feel the chemistry when we did it, just wasn't sure if I was hallucinating. But I do want to try this with you." He says rubbing his thumb over Evens cheek. 

"Yeah?" Even ask, smirking. Isak nods enthusiastically and leans in to kiss Even. He holds his cheeks as he kisses him deeply. He lies them both down and grinds his ass against Evens dick. Isak unbuttons Evens pants as Even starts kissing on Isaks neck, "Someone needs to show that man how to leave a hickey cus he fucking sucks" 

Isak chuckles as he tugs Evens pants and underwear off. It's slower than usual which they both can appreciate. Its a different dynamic, they kiss longer and more intimately. They're appreciating each other's bodies more. When they're ready, Even picks Isak up, carries him to his desk and lies him down on it. Even teases Isak for a while. his dick circling his rim as he kisses Isaks thigh, "I'm going to remind you how good it can be between us." He winks as he pushes in. He starts off relatively slow, deep grinds into Isaks ass. He pushes his legs back to his head and looks down at himself inside of Isak.

"Fuck, I'm so lucky" Even looks up at Isak and back down in between them. He changed his hip position and suddenly hit Isaks prostate and the boy instantly yells out.

"Don't move, baby. Right there." He cries out. Its the first time Even has ever called him that. Even picks up the pace. Hitting his prostate every time. Isak looks up at him with half lidded eyes, biting his lips, "Kiss me, please" he begs softly.

Evens leans down and kisses him, Isak keeping him close. "You fuck me so fucking well, Even. Fuck" 

"Tell me how well." Isak is absolutely filthy, whispering into Evens ear and Even could feel himself leaking with every word. Both boys are sweaty and eager to cum. They are whispering to each other how much they love doing this and Isak gets that look on his face and Even knows he close. Isak tries to reach down and touch himself but Even stops him. 

Isak grips onto to the edge of the desk as Even fucks him. He kisses his cheek, flicking his tongue over his nipples and kissing down his stomach, "Your body, Isak. It drives me fucking crazy." Isak sits up and wraps his arms around Even, "I need you so bad" 

Even pulls out and pulls Isak off the desk, making him lean over it. "Arch your back" 

Isak does, his ass pronounced  in the air, "Fuck." Even says in awe and guides Isak to put one of his legs on the table, opening him up. He gets on his knees and pushes two fingers inside. "Feel so good,  so open for me" he licks his lips and begins roughly fingering Isak who is moaning loudly into the desk. Another finger is added and Isak cries out, "I need your dick, please. Please Even" he begs. 

Even stands up and pushes back in. With Isaks leg up, he's so open and warm  for Even and he's finding it so hard to last. He has a rough grip on his hip bones and begins pounding into Isak. He's whining and gripping onto the table for dear life.

"Holy shut, oh fuck baby fuuuckkk!!!" He yells as he shoots his load over the desk. As exhausted as Isak is, he stands up and gets on his knees, snatching the condom off and wrapping his mouth around Even. He holds his mouth wide open and Even takes it as cue to fuck into it. Isak doesn't have the strongest gag relax. He's gagging but he's still taking all of Even with every thrust. Even is at his peak and is gripping onto Isaks hair, "Don't move baby, don't move" The warmth of Isaks mouth on his entire cock is all he needed as he cums down his throat. He pulls on Isaks hair as he finishes. He gently pulls out and Isak has swallowed him down. He pushes Even down on the bed and climbes on top of him and kisses him, "Was so fucking good"

Even pulls back with a smile wiping Isaks mouth, "So like you're my boyfriend right?"

Isak bites his lips and nods, "Mhmm, so when are you taking me on a date?"

"As soon as we finish hanging with the boys, get dressed" 

When they return back out there, the boys are awkwardly staring at them. Yeah, they heard the sex but they don't know if that means they're together or back to their friends situation. Even sits down and Isak sits next to him, throwing his legs over his lap.

"So are you guys a thing?" Magnus ask.

" We're gonna give it a shot, yes" Isak answers. 

"Finally" Jonas screams and runs into the kitchen, getting some beers. "Time to celebrate, Even is no longer miserable."

"Fuck you guys" He laughs pulling Isak into him. "Can't wait to fall in love with you" he whispers in his ear

Isak blushes and pecks his lips before grabbing a beer and getting drunk with the guys at noon


End file.
